Users send various requests for services to computing devices on a network. Sometimes, a first service calls upon a second service to perform a function in accordance with the user's request. E-commerce merchants and other network entities seek to reduce latency and improve client satisfaction when performing requested services in such an environment.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.